Diskussion:Korporationssektor
Frage Dieser Sektor, ist der nur im Äußeren Rand vertreten (nach der Karte die ich habe der Sektor hinter Korriban) oder gibt es auch welten in den anderen Rändern die zum Korporationssektor gehörten? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 14:55, 16. Jan. 2009 CET (Diskussion) 79.232.42.215) Name Im Roman Die Gespensterstaffel S. 272 findet man den Ausdruck Konzernsektor als Namen. Meiner Meinung nach eine bessere (die beste) Übersetzung für das original Corporate Sector. Wollen wir den Artikel umbenennen (und damit verbunden die Korporationssektorverwaltung)? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:47, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Anzahl an Quellen, wo das Ding Korporationssektor genannt wird, überwiegen dann allerdings beträchtlich und schön ist schließlich subjektiv. Jaina 13:52, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Denke ich auch. Ich würde den Namen nicht wegen einer kleinen Erwähnung, in der er anders geschrieben wird, ändern. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:55, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Schön ist halt schon schön, korrekt aber nicht unbedingt... Korporation als Uebersetzung für corporate ist aber bestenfalls schlecht, egtl sogar falsch, wenn man sich die Bedeutungen anschaut. “Bei der Wahl des Artikelnamens hat immer die Übersetzung Vorrang. Wenn es mehrere Versionen gibt, sind die wichtigsten Kriterien, wie vollständig und treffend übersetzt wurde. Sind alle Varianten gleich gut, wird die gewählt, die am häufigsten vorkommt.” Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie oft etwas genannt wird, wenn einmal das englische Wort nur in deutscher Schreibweise da steht und einmal eine Uebersetzung existiert. --BrawlMaser 14:00, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wir bleiben allein schon aus Gründen der Geläufigkeit und Häufigkeit beim Korporationssektor. 14:06, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) @Jaina, nach BK: Mag sein, aber Korporation ist eine sachlich falsche, bzw. verwässerte Übersetzung von Corporation, wenn man sich den Wortursprung bzw. deren Verwendung anschaut. Zwar ist eine Korporration auch eine Vereinigung, jedoch nicht allein unbedingt auf wirtschaftliche Körperschaften alleine gezogen. Eine Corporation ist aber wiederum ein Wirtschaftsunternehmen (bzw. eine spezielle Form davon). Diese wird im deustchen Raum wiederum als Großunternehmen bezeichnet (worauf sich Momse immer bezieht). Dies ist jedoch eine Sonderform, welche sich aus dem Deutschen Recht ergibt und dies ist wohl eher nur bedingt auf die SW-Galaxie anwendbar. Allgemein ist es Umgangssprachlich aber üblich, wenn im englischen von einer Corporation die Rede ist, im deutschen von einem Konzern zu sprechen. Und wenn man umgangssprachlich bei megacorporation schon von Megakonzern und nicht von Megagroßunternehmen o.ä. spricht, und wir eine treffende (wenn auch nur selten benutzte) Übersetzung haben, sollte man ihr, der weniger richtigen Übersetzung den Vorzug geben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:08, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Mein Zitat von oben kommt übrigens aus den Richtlinien also sollte es da egtl keine Diskussion geben müssen. Nicht die Häufigkeit ist das erste Argument, sondern die korrekte Uebersetzung. --BrawlMaser 15:19, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Sehe ich genauso. Die Weiterleitung bleibt ja erhalten, man sollte aber vielleicht ein HdK-Kommentar schreiben. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:15, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn wir das so eng sehen, sollten wir auch aus der Sonderstaffel schnell die Renegaten-Staffel machen und meines Wissens warst du von dieser Änderung immer ein entschiedener Gegner, Modgamers. Das ist dasselbe in grün. Beide Übersetzungen sind im Prinzip zu gebrauchen, deshalb entscheiden wir uns halt für die geläufigere und die ist die im Gebrauch. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bei Sonder- und Renegaten-Staffel hab ichs grad im Chat gesagt, und sag es auch gerne hier nochmal. Wer mit dem Namen nicht einverstanden ist, kann gerne eine neue Namensdiksu starten. Renegaten-Staffel ist zwar richtiger als Sonderstaffel, aber immer noch eine falsche Übersetzung von Rogue. Hier diskutieren wir aber über Korporations- bzw. Konzernsektor, und corporate mit Konzern zu übersetzen ist in diesem Fall nicht (nur) richtiger als Korporation, sondern auch die richtige Übersetzung hiervon. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:32, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Interessant, dass hier beide Varianten direkt untereinander genannt werden. Wir bleiben bei Korporationssektor. 15:42, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Interessant ist auch, das Konzern geläufiger ist (und man sich eher etwas darunter Vorstellen kann). Hat jemand beim lesen der Wächter der Macht-Bücher aufgepasst und hat noch im Gedächtnis, wie sie ihn dort übersetzt haben? --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:48, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::“Bei der Wahl des Artikelnamens hat immer die Übersetzung Vorrang. Wenn es mehrere Versionen gibt, sind die wichtigsten Kriterien, wie vollständig und treffend übersetzt wurde. Sind alle Varianten gleich gut, wird die gewählt, die am häufigsten vorkommt.” Da muss ich BrawlMaser recht geben. Doch sind hierbei einfach beide deutsche Übersetzungen falsch, denn auf englisch heißt der Sektor nicht corporation sector, sondern corporate sector – sprich: zB. Unternehmenssektor. Daher sollten hierbei die Richtlinien durchgesetzt werden und nicht mit Subjektivität gearbeitet werden. PS: In der Tat ist Renegat eine falsche Übersetzung von Rogue. PPS: Es sollte zudem niemals ein Artikellemma, was in der Originalquelle keine präzise Daten liefert, eine präzisierte Übersetzung a la Konzern erhalten, (das macht die Sache nämlich auch noch falsch) sondern mit Gesellschaft, Firma oder Unternehmen (oder auch dem gekünzelt klingendem Korporation). Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::(nahc BK) Ich verweise dich erneut darauf hin, dass das deutsche Wirtschaftsrecht bzw. Gesellschaftsformen, wo du dir diese Begriffe entlehnst, nicht auf die Star Wars-Galaxis anwenden kann. Umgangssprachlich ist Konzern geläufiger als Korporation (was wohl eher ein älterer Begriff ist). Aber mal schauen wie is bei LotF aussieht und in der neuen Reihe. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 16:07, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich sehe absolut keinen Grund, vom geläufigen und offensichtlich genauso richtigen Begriff des "Korporationssektors" abzuweichen, da es anscheinend keine schlagenden Argumente für die anderen genannten Vorschläge gibt. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr lebhaft an die Diskussion um die Sonderstaffel oder die Bezeichnung des einzelnen Sturmtrupplers und das hier sieht mir ähnlich aus: Wenn die Übersetzer einen (richtigen) Begriff nahezu durchgängig (Romane, Sachbücher) verwenden, sollten wir ihn auch beibehalten. Ende der Diskussion. 16:06, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST)